


The Canary's grief

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Changing tides [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Not for Felicity fans, Other, Past Character Death, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Post-Series, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Part of the Changing Tides universe but can be a stand alone as well. After Oliver's death, a grieving Laurel has a confrontation with Felicity at Oliver's grave.





	The Canary's grief

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. The events take place after the flashback events where Oliver dies in Changing Tides. If you haven’t read that, basically Laurel and Oliver are married and part of the Justice League and on a mission, Oliver is killed by Slade. And they have not been on good terms with Felicity for a while because Prometheus, instead of being Adrian Chase, Was Roy who was brainwashed by Talia in order to get revenge on Oliver for her father’s death.

Star City Cemetery  
Afternoon

The sky seemed to reflect her mood, Laurel mused as it rained down. The drops of rain poured down on her umbrella as she stood in her black dress, staring at the headstone.

Oliver Jonas Queen

May 16 1985 - May 17 2024

Son brother friend, husband and father

Rest in peace, Emerald Archer

“Laurel,” Laurel turned around to see Roy standing behind her, an umbrella above his head as well as he stared at her with concerned eyes, “are you ready?”

“I’ll be at the car in a minute.” Laurel said softly, her voice husky from all the crying she had been doing.

Roy nodded in understanding before he turned and walked away towards the car. Laurel turned around and stood at the headstone, not saying anything. However, she wasn’t alone for long. She heard a pair of footsteps approach from behind and stiffened. It had been twelve years since she had heard them, but she would still recognize them after hearing those high heels click along floors for the better part of three years.

“What are you doing here?” Laurel demanded coldly, not turning around.

“I came to pay my respects.” Felicity said and Laurel scoffed.

“That’s funny, considering you never gave him any respect while he was alive.” Laurel said as she turned around and glared at her one time ally. 

“WE didn’t always agree, but respected him.” Felicity said and Laurel scoffed.

“Feed that crap to someone more gullible, I don’t buy that for a second. You don’t even have a right to be here, there’s a reason you weren’t called. You’re the reason he’s dead.” Laurel hissed.

“Slade killed him, not me.” Felicity pointed out defensively.

“Slade wouldn’t have been alive to kill him if it weren’t for you!” Laurel shouted and Felicity unconsciously took a step back. “If you had just let Ollie do what he needed to do, Slade would have died that night. If he had, Ollie and so many other lives would’ve been saved. I wish that you had never come to Starling City. So many things would be different; Ollie and Thea would be alive, so many tragedies could have been prevented if not for your influence on Ollie. And it is all because of you.”

“Laurel,” Felicity stiffened as Roy walked over and put an arm around Laurel, “we should go. You don’t need more stress in your…condition.”

“My husband is dead Felicity, dead. And I blame you. Now get out of my city and never come back.” Laurel sneered before Roy led her off.

“You can’t make me do that!” Felicity protested as she whirled around.

“I have access to all of Malcolm’s surveillance on the old lair, including your confession to creating your super virus. Try me.” Laurel called back.

“Calm down, it’s not good for the baby.” Roy whispered in her ear so Felicity wouldn’t hear.

Laurel sighed as she tried to do what he said. She had discovered she was pregnant a few days ago when Kara had overheard the heartbeat. This baby was the last piece of Ollie she had left. Roy and Lian had moved in with her and Conner to help out and Laurel had never been more grateful to her friend for his help.

They reached the car and Roy opened the door for her and took the umbrella as she got inside. Roy closed the umbrella and got in, closing the door after him. there was silence as the two sat across from each other.

“Where’s Conner?” Laurel asked a moment.

“He’s gone to Gotham City to stay with Nyssa and Bruce for a few days. The kid’s head is messed up enough after the funeral; I thought he should have some time away.” Roy told her and Laurel nodded, grateful.

“Thank you Roy, for everything you’ve done.” Laurel said and Roy smiled slightly.

“When Talia had me completely brainwashed, you and Oliver were the ones who really fought to save me instead of kill me. I owe you both so much more. The least I can do is be there for you Laurel.” Roy told her.

“Dinah.” Laurel corrected and Roy looked confused.

“What?” He asked.

“Ollie was the only thing keeping Laurel Lance afloat. Now he’s gone and so is she. My name is Dinah Queen.” Dinah told him.


End file.
